Ehe
thumb|300px|Trauung von [[Joffrey Baratheon|Joffrey I. Baratheon mit Margaery Tyrell in der Tradition des Glaubens der Sieben.]] Die Ehe (im Original: Marriage) ist eine religiöse Institution, in welcher ein Mann und eine Frau ein Gelübde ablegen, das es ihnen ermöglicht, zusammen zu leben, eine sexuelle Beziehung zu führen und legitime Nachkommen zu zeugen. Im Falle von Mitgliedern aus Adelsfamilien, sind Ehen fast immer durch die Oberhäupter ihrer Häuser arrangiert worden und schließen politische Bündnisse ein. Durch die Ehe werden beide Familien verwandtschaftlich verbunden, was sie zur gegenseitig Unterstützung und Waffenhilfe verpflichtet, sollte es zum Krieg oder Aggressionen eines anderen Hauses kommen. In der Serie Bräuche thumb|300px|[[Robert Baratheon und Eddard Stark arrangieren die Ehe ihrer Kinder.]] Historisch betrachtet, markierten einige Ehen den Verlust der Unabhängigkeit für Königreich, die dadurch unter die Oberherrschaft eines anderen gerieten. Dies war der Fall, als ein König des Nordens die letzte Tochter des Sumpfkönigs ehelichte oder als Daeron II. Targaryen mit Myriah Martell und Maron Martell mit Daenerys Targaryen verheiratet wurden, womit Dorne ein Teil der Sieben Königslande wurde. Während die Vetternehe ersten Grades erlaubt ist, sind Verbindung zwischen Bruder und Schwestern verboten. Der Glaube der Sieben verhielt sich jedoch Tolerant gegenüber den inzestuösen Praktiken des Hauses Targaryen im Gegenzug für die Unterstützung und Verteidigung ihrer Religion. Es gilt als unschicklich ein Mädchen zu ehelichen, bevor sie "erblüht" ist, doch bereits danach, also etwa mit dreizehn, wird sie rechtlich als "Frau" angesehen, die in der Lage ist zu heiraten und Kinder zu gebären. Ehevertrag thumb|300px|[[Robb Stark bricht den Ehevertrag mit dem Haus Frey und ehelicht Talisa Maegyr.]] Ehen innerhalb des Adels der Sieben Königslande werden nur selten aus Liebe geschlossen, sondern zur Festigung politischer Bündnisse zwischen den Häusern. Beim Adel sind deshalb arrangierte Ehen die Regel. Für das Mitglied eines mächtigen Hauses ist es deshalb kaum vorstellbar, sich mit jemanden aus dem gemeinem Volk einzulassen und dadurch die Möglichkeit eines nützlichen Ehevertrages zu verlieren. Eine Ehe in die königliche Familie wird als besonders erstrebenswert betrachtet. Falls der Ehevertrag bereits für Kinder geschlossen wurde, so wird die Hochzeit oder letztlich deren Vollzug bis zur Volljährigkeit des Jungen oder bis das Mädchen erblüht aufgeschoben. Vor diesem Zeitpunkt können Jungen und Mädchen bereits miteinander verlobt werden, womit die Ehe nur aufgeschoben ist. Manchmal will ein Paar aus Liebe heiraten, obwohl sie durch eine arrangierte Ehe bereits anderen Partnern versprochen sind. Diese Ehen, die ohne das Einverständnis der Familien geschlossen werden, werden deshalb im geheimen abgehalten. Dies verstößt nicht gegen das Recht, solange ein Septon des Glaubens der Sieben darum gebeten wird, der die Zeremonie durchgeführt und vor dem das Paar sein Gelübde ablegt. Trauung thumb|300px|[[Tyrion Lennister ummantelt Sansa Stark bei der Trauung in der Großen Septe von Baelor.]] Die Trauung kann in den unterschiedlichen Religionen variieren. Im Glaube der Sieben wird die Zeremonie durch einen Septon durchgeführt. Der Bräutigam umantelt dabei seine Braut mit einem Umhang in den Farben seines Hauses, wodurch sie symbolisch unter seinem Schutz und dem seines Hauses gestellt wird. Der Septon kann die Anwesenden als Zeugen dieser Verbindung begrüßen, durch die Mann und Frau "Ein Leib, ein Herz, eine Seele, jetzt und für immer" werden. Manchmal legt der Septon dabei ein Band um die Hände des Brautpaares, um die Vereinigung zu symbolisieren. Der Septon fordert beide auf, sich anzusehen und das Gelübde gleichzeitig abzulegen: Nach der Zeremonie wird ein Fest für alle Anwesenden abgehalten. Nach gegebener Zeit findet die traditionelle Beischlafzeremonie statt, indem das Brautpaar von den Gästen zum Ehebett getragen werden, um dort die Nacht zu verbringen und die Ehe zu vollziehen. Damit ist der formelle Teil beendet und das Fest geht für die Gäste weiter. Beischlafzeremonie :Hauptartikel: Beischlafzeremonie thumb|300px|[[Roslin Frey|Roslin auf dem Weg zur Beischlafzeremonie.]] Eine Ehe gilt nur dann als verbindlich, wenn sie vollzogen wurde, was bedeutet, das Braut und Bräutigam mindestens einmal den Beischlaf ausgeübt haben müssen. Wurde eine Ehe nicht vollzogen, dann kann sie annulliert werden. Der Adel der Sieben Königslande praktiziert daher einen Brauch, der sich "Beischlafzeremonie" nennt. Sobald das Hochzeitsfest vorüber ist, werden Braut und Bräutigam von ihren Gästen zum Ehebett getragen, wo diese als Zeugen für den Vollzug der Ehe dienen. Die männlichen Hochzeitsgäste tragen die Braut, während sich die weiblichen Hochzeitsgäste des Bräutigams annehmen. Die Gruppen entkleiden das Brautpaar, während sie deftige Witze erzählen. Auf Ausländer wirkt diese Praktik äußerst merkwürdig. Nordische Hochzeit Bei einer Hochzeit bzw. Trauung im Norden wird die Braut zu ihrem Bräutigam vor einen Wehrholzbaum geführt, wo beide im Lichte der Alten Götter heiraten. Dabei werden sie, in begleitung ihrer Vormünder, in einer speziellen Zeremonie getraut. thumb|300px|Sansa wird von Theon in den Hain geführt. Bei der Hochzeit von Sansa Stark und Ramsay Bolton im Wehrholzhain: Roose Bolton: "Wer tritt in dieser Nacht vor die alten Götter ?" Theon Graufreud: "Sansa, aus dem Hause Stak, ist hier um sich zu vermählen. Eine erwachsene Frau. Edel und von hoher Geburt. Sie ist gekommen um den Segen der Götter zu erbitten. Wer erhebt anspruch auf sie ?" Ramsay Bolton: "Ramsay aus dem Hause Bolton. Erbe von Grauenstein und Winterfell. Wer überreicht sie ?" Theon Graufreud: "Theon aus dem Hause Graufreud. Der einst das Mündel ihres Vaters war." Roose Bolton: "Lady Sansa. Nehmt ihr diesen Mann ?" Sansa Stark: "Ich nehme diesen Mann." In den Büchern Die Hochzeitsbräuche unterscheiden sich erheblich zwischen den Regionen und den großen Religionen, wie den Anhänger der Alten Götter des Waldes, dem Glauben der Sieben, R'hllor und dem Ertrunkenen Gott. Alle scheinen eine religiöse Zeremonie zwischen einem Mann und einer Frau zu umfassen, die nicht enger verwandt sein sollte, als Vettern ersten Grades, verbunden mit den Austausch von Gelübden in der Gegenwart bestimmter, sakraler Zeugen, wie einem Septon, einem , oder einem Priester/in. Es ist gefolgt von einem Fest, während dem die Braut und der Bräutigam mit den Anwesenden isst und trinkt und die schließlich zur Beischlafzeremonie führt. Die Targaryen des Alten Valyrias erlaubten die Ehe zwischen Bruder und Schwester, was sie auch in Westeros weiter praktizierten. Diese Tradition wurde niemals von der Bevölkerung akzeptiert, die sie beherrschten, da diese glaubten, dass eine solche Verbindung gottlos und verflucht sei. Ehevertrag Ehe mit Frauen, die das erste Mal erblüht sind oder noch minderjährig stellen eine Seltenheit dar. Außerdem wird eine Beischlafzeremonie als pervers betrachtet, wenn das Mädchen noch nicht im geringsten erblüht war. Für gewöhnlich werden Hochzeiten verschoben, bis das Mädchen durch seine erblühte Jungfräulichkeit erreicht, obwohl eine Verlobung bereits früher erfolgen kann. Eheverträge werden oft zwischen den Adelshäusern geschlossen, können aber später gebrochen werden. Die Verträge werden meistens im Auftrag der Nachkommen oder für unverheiratete, jüngeren Geschwister arrangiert. Obwohl ein Lord die Eheschließung nicht erzwingen kann, würde eine Weigerung das Gelübde abzulegen zu ernsthaften Konsequenzen führen. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich für eine noble Jungfrau, bereits früh verlobt zu werden und innerhalb eines Jahres nach ihrem ersten erblühen verheiratet zu werden. Die meisten Frauen außerhalb von Dorne nehmen den Namen ihres Ehemannes an, wenn auch nicht in allen Fällen. Wenn eine Frau von höherer Geburt oder Stand ist als ihr Ehemann, kann sie ihren Namen verwenden, wenn überhaupt. Lords müssen nicht notwendigerweise die Ehen ihrer Vasallen oder Ritter arrangieren, doch es wäre weise ihn zu konsultieren und seine Gefühle zu respektieren, bevor eine eigenmächtige Entscheidung getroffen wird. Rechtmäßigkeit und Annullierung Gelübde gelten als nicht gültig, wenn sie durch ein Schwert herbeigeführt wurden und in der Theorie kann keine Person zur Ehe gezwungen werden, wenn sie das Gelübde verweigert. Allerdings gibt es noch immer offene Fragen zum Einverständnis, wie bei Eheschließungen zwischen Kindern und sogar Säuglingen; das ist ungewöhnlich und tritt verstärkt auf, wenn Erbschaften das Hauptanliegen sind. Im Kult des Ertrunkenen Gottes ist es möglich, dass jemand durch einen Bevollmächtigten verheiratet wird, ohne eine Zustimmung und ohne das Gelübde selbst ausgesprochen zu haben. Im Glaube an die Sieben kann eine Ehe, die nicht vollzogen wurde durch den Hohen Septon oder ein Council of Faith aufgehoben werden. Eine Annullierung, die von einem Hohen Septon gewährt wird, bedarf keiner Zeugen und muss von mindestens einem der Ehepartner erbeten werden. Die Rolle und die Prozedur eines Council of Faith ist unklar. Vollzug :Hauptartikel: Beischlafzeremonie Von Frauen wird in der Regel erwartet, dass sie bis zu ihrer Hochzeitsnacht noch Jungfrauen sind, umso mehr von edlen Frauen. Anwesende können aufgefordert werden, die Beischlafzeremonie eines frischverheirateten Paares zu bezeugen, die für gewöhnlich nach dem Fest stattfindet. Es ist jedoch bekannt, dass das Reiten die Jungfernschaft eines Mädchen brechen kann, deshalb bestehen wenige Familien auf einen physischen Beweis. Die Lords von Westeros hatte einst das Recht der ersten Nacht, dem Brauch des Beischlafes mit einer frischverheirateten Frau noch vor dessen Bräutigam. Königin Alysanne Targaryen überzeugte König Jaehaerys I. davon, diesen Brauch abzuschaffen, doch wird er immer noch illegal in einigen Teilen des Nordens praktiziert. Realer Hintergrund thumb|250px Die Ehe avancierte im mittelalterlichen Feudalsystem zum Mittel der Macht- und Bündnispolitik, um reiche und mächtige Sippen durch eine Ehe aneinander zu binden. Kinderverlöbnisse und Ehen unter Partnern mit großem Altersunterschied waren üblich - auf individuelle Partnerwünsche wurde keine Rücksicht genommen. Die standesgemäße Heirat war nahezu obligatorisch. Eine Frau, die einen Mann niederer Herkunft ehelichte, musste sich fortan mit der Stellung ihres Gatten abfinden. Für den Vater, der die Braut dem Bräutigam bei der Heiratszeremonie übergab, galt als oberstes Prinzip, die Tochter möglichst ehrenvoll zu verheiraten, denn bei bewaffneten Konflikten wurden die angeheirateten Verwandten als feste Verbündete betrachtet. Frauen aller Stände heirateten meistens oder wurden im Alter von 12 bis 16 Jahren verheiratet. Die Ehefrau war ihrem Ehemann untertan - wie es in der Trauungsformel hieß. Der Gatte besaß die Vormundschaft über die Frau, was sich besonders in Rechtsangelegenheiten auswirkte. Ehebruch wurde nicht allein als Betrug am Ehemann gewertet, sondern verletzte auch die Ehre seiner Sippe. Es musste befürchtet werden, dass die Nachkommen nicht aus der Verbindung zum Ehemann, sondern von einem "Nebenbuhler" entstammten und dem Gatten untergeschoben werden sollten. Die Unantastbarkeit der Abstammung verbot jede Unklarheit über Herkunft, Ehre und Stand. Untreue Frauen wurden deshalb verstoßen. Die illegitimen Nachkommen des Mannes hatten im Gegenzug ebenfalls keinerlei Rechte und erbten nichts. Erwähnenswerte Eheschließungen In der Serie * Tywin Lennister und Joanna Lennister, ein Vetternehe geschlossen aus Liebe. * Eddard Stark und Catelyn Tully, verbunden zur Ehe nachdem Catelyns erster Verlobte, Brandon Stark, hingerichtet wurde. * Jon Arryn und Lysa Tully; eine Doppelhochzeit mit Eddard und Catelyn, diese Hochzeit besiegelte das Bündnis der Rebellen. * Robert Baratheon und Cersei Lennister, eine politische Ehe, welche die Unterstützung des Hauses Lennister für den neuen König sicherte. * Tyrion Lennister und Tysha, eine geheime Hochzeit, die von einem betrunkenen Septon durchgeführt wurde. Unverzüglich durch Lord Tywin annulliert, der Tysha fortschickte, nachdem ihre Identität als Hure aufgedeckt. * Khal Drogo und Daenerys Targaryen, eine durch Illyrio Mopatis arrangierte Ehe, die eine Armee für Viserys Targaryen bereitstellen sollte, zur Rückeroberung der Sieben Königslande. * Renly Baratheon und Margaery Tyrell, eine politische Ehe, welche die Unterstützung des Hauses Tyrell für den Anspruch von Renly auf den Eisernen Thron sicherte. Die Ehe wurde nicht vollzogen. * Stannis Baratheon und Selyse Florent, geschlossen vor Roberts Rebellion. Brachte Stannis nach Renlys Tod die Unterstützung des Hauses Florent ein. * Robb Stark und Talisa Maegyr, eine geheime Ehe aus Liebe, wodurch der bestehende Ehepakt zwischen dem Haus Stark und dem Haus Frey gebrochen wurde. * Tyrion Lennister und Sansa Stark, eine arrangierte Ehe, durch die Tywin Lennister seinem Haus die Herrschaft über den Norden sichern wollte. Die Ehe wurde nicht vollzogen. * Roose Bolton und Walda Frey; Bolton wählte sie, als im Lord Walder Frey eine seiner Enkelinen zur Ehe anbot; mit dem Versprechen ihr Gewicht in Silber aufzuwiegen. * Edmure Tully und Roslin Frey, eine arrangierte Ehe, die von Robb Stark mit Lothar und Schwarzer Walder Frey ausgehandelt wurde, um das Bündnis zwischen Starks und Freys zu erneuern. * Joffrey Baratheon und Margaery Tyrell, eine politische Ehe, die von Petyr Baelish arrangiert wurde, um das Lennister-Tyrell Bündnis zu formen. Zu ihren Gunsten löste Joffrey seine Verlobung mit Sansa Stark auf, die noch von seinem Vater Robert Baratheon ausgehandelt wurde. Die Ehe wurde nicht vollzogen. * Petyr Baelish und die Witwe Lysa Arryn. Die Ehe sollte das Tal wieder unter direkte Kontrolle des Eisernen Throns bringen, da sich die Arryns bisher neutral im Krieg der Fünf Könige verhielten. Siehe auch * en:Marriage ru:Свадьбы fr:Mariage Kategorie:Gesetze und Bräuche Kategorie:Institutionen